


Tilted

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Early Work, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Holiday, M/M, Oral Sex, non-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted to do was to get them both some down time. What happened next was more than he ever could have hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilted

They had gone to the festival because John had insisted on getting out of London.

“…and not because of a case.” That rang in Sherlock’s ears quite resoundingly. So he obliged his flat-mate, and after a mock-fight, John told him to book where he saw fit for them to go. He was hoping that since it was John planning the holiday, it would at least be mildly interesting. The man understood how bored Sherlock could get if left to his own devices.

They reached the train at Paddington station, embarked swiftly and found their accommodations. It was only going to be a five hour trip, but John knew it would seem much longer if he couldn’t get Sherlock busy. He worried over Sherlock’s injuries as well, John admittedly had been the one to instigate this holiday in hopes of pulling Sherlock out of London to get some actual rest.

They had both been running on close to empty for the last month, Sherlock more that him. The last case, was enough to push Sherlock to places physically John had never seen the man drive himself to. It was a mercy that all he had were two cracked ribs and some bruising after forcing himself through that basement window. The children were safe though, and that’s what had mattered most to Sherlock at the time, not really his well-being.

Sherlock had moaned drowsily, so John suggested he take a kip since they had the cabin to themselves. As John settled Sherlock grumbled about John’s shoulder and the pressure to his side so John moved him into a more comfortable position against his chest. Sherlock thanked John then pulled his arms around his chest.

A quiet type of peace had descended around them. It was nice from the generally frenetic pace they had been exposed to as of late. John especially was contended on the pure calm that was wrapped around Sherlock. He had never witnessed anything like it before. It was almost as a key had turned and opened him up in the most marvelous of ways. Maybe this had been a brilliant idea after all.

John reached across his chest and played with the loose curls covering Sherlock’s face from view. It made him smile to see his friend this way. Kissing the crown of Sherlock’s hair, he nuzzled his face lightly in the dark, almost black, auburn hair.

“Sherlock, how much experience do you have? With this?” 

“Very little. Never was important. I know how to pleasure myself, so why seek others to bring into my bed, or worse, have them expect me to enter theirs?”

“Well, that will be our starting point then, yea?”

Tipping Sherlock’s face, John claimed his lips, sweetly sweeping his fingers across Sherlock’s cheek and back into his hair, cradling his intellect within John’s two hands. Humming with satisfaction, he teased with the promise of knowledge of simple touches and eased desires; nothing too complex just yet. Instead John left the trail to be followed at their leisure, guiding Sherlock just to it for him to make the choice.

“Whatever you need, I’m okay. Alright?”

“I need you, John. Just you. Everything else will fall into place, I am sure.”

“Yea. Just so.”

“What if I want?” Sherlock asked, drawing out the word playfully.

“Well we have three and a half hours until we reach Cornwall, if you would like to explore a little; or I could do the exploring?” John breathed the words, ghosting them across Sherlock’s ear. He could feel him tense for one heartbeat, making John smile. To be able to cause frisson within the great Sherlock Holmes, damn fine it was. He did that. And he was going to do it again.

“Alright John.”

They had already begun to feel just on the over-warm side in the enclosed room. As much as John looked forward to opening these doors for them both, he wanted neither of them overheated or feeling constricted in their clothing; especially Sherlock. John decided the clothes must go, he could just see the right pique the detective could possibly get into.

After a few moments of quick change, John was down to his undershirt and pants. He had stopped Sherlock and kept him in his cerulean shirt and trousers, only having him lose his jacket, socks and shoes. Sherlock might still feel constricted, but John still didn’t want him too exposed quite yet. Having him lie down first, John slid over and took the side against the wall to give Sherlock a better vantage point and stability for his left side if needed. He knew he had a good ten minutes to divest the rest of Sherlock’s attire and was going to use every second of it unwrapping and savoring. To show the man beside him that he was a great and precious prize that had been placed into John’s life.

“John, I’m not some spun sugar creation. I’m not going to break.”

“I know that. You proved that this morning, no doubt,” John laughed.” But this way I can show you how it could be. I can nuzzle you and feel you… make love to you Sherlock.” Lightly tracing his face with the back of his hand, he allowed it to slide down along Sherlock’s throat, creating a lazy trail along his chest to his right hip where it steadied. “Take hours; while them away getting to know you.”

Sherlock went hazy for a few scant seconds before looking at John; then resting his hand against the doctor’s face pulled him down to kiss his ascent. For a second time John’s pride was bolstered in the knowledge that Sherlock trusted him implicitly. John continued the kiss Sherlock quite sweetly had begun as he trailed his hand gingerly down Sherlock’s body. He knew the man partially pinned by him was going to be a hellion once excited, and as much as John looked forward to that, he hoped he could turn that emotional tide toward something more honest yet just as consuming.

“Sherlock, you just have to tell me alright. I’m in this with you.”

Sliding over and pressing fully on Sherlock, John smiled at him. He worked the first button open the feel of it was hard and slightly slippery due to his saliva. John decided he loved the taste of the bespoke button down in his mouth. By the third one Sherlock flexed his neck, a soft catch of moan caught in his throat.

“God, you are beautiful,”

“I’m not even naked John,” Sherlock breathily replied. “And while I may be aesthetically pleasing to some, I do not believe that beau-”

“Hush, Sherlock.” John moved to cover Sherlock’s mouth. “You are beautiful; your mind and your body. So please do shut it before I tie something into that perfect mouth of yours and we both lose benefit of it other than me hearing your muffled cries.”

With that, John returned to the task at hand with renewed determination.John finished the remaining two buttons with a flourish as he pulled the soft fabric out and away from Sherlock’s prone torso, rubbing the sensitive skin and very slight trail of soft hair with his cheek. John met Sherlock’s warm yet keen eyes; capturing them as John places a damp open mouthed kiss just to the left of the fastener of Sherlock’s trousers and grinning wickedly.

Using the very tip of his tongue, John teased it along the slightly loose barrier of the fabric at Sherlock’s hips, gripping tightly and canting them toward the doctor. Sherlock immediately acquiesced, closing his eyes with a pleasing hum against the lovely sensation. Using his mouth yet again, John opened the fabric, pulling first one side and then the other apart to expose the finely crafted grey pants and the barely covered contents.

John whispered moving his hands down to work the trousers down to just under the curve of Sherlock’s arse, he leaned his mouth forward again to blow hot breath over the sweet spot of pre-ejaculate that changed the fabric from dove grey to deepened charcoal. Wrapping his mouth lightly to the spot, he kneads with teeth, worrying the prepuce and slightly flaring frenulum through the fabric, mimicking Sherlock’s earlier ministrations, causing him to arch further into the unrelenting play.

“Oh. You taste marvelous, don’t you.”

“That would be… f-fortuitous,” taking a second longer than it should to put words together, Sherlock grinded out the rest hurriedly.”I believe… in this situation.”

“Fortuitous? Oh so your good fortune has brought us here. Well let me share how fortunate I feel with you…”

Pulling two small packets from his pocket, John’s eyes bore into Sherlock as he tore one of the corners of a foil packet while simultaneously using his teeth to exude lubricant from the other onto his outstretched fingertips before he tossed both packets onto the floor. John resumed kissing the fabric moving further down towards the crest of Sherlock’s exposed thigh, laving attention between flesh and seam as he rolls his fingers together. John grabbed the fabric with his teeth and withdrew enough for Sherlock’s cock to bobble.

John pushed his tongue into Sherlock’s foreskin, was rewarded with a sharp cry of emotion tearing from his friend’s throat. Well, lover now. Pulling the rest of the head into his mouth he begins sucking and plying the foreskin adding words like fall, dry leaves, crisp honeycomb to his descriptions of the man beneath him. As John kept Sherlock busy, working him further into John’s mouth, he pulled back the fabric stretched taught at Sherlock’s perineum and gently begins smoothing the lubricant to the cleft, each pass sweeping just past Sherlock’s entrance.

“Stop. Titting. About. John, please!”

“Nope. Too much talking,” John moved, yanking off his boxers one handed, balled them up, and swiftly stuffed them into Sherlock’s mouth. “I told you to shut it.”

John returned his attention to Sherlock, placing his hand back into the rhythm previously set. Rocking his index finger along the precious line, he rolled the pad of his finger, circling the tight ring. Feeling Sherlock give up control, John exalted as his lover finally began relaxing into his careful touch. Adding pressure, the next time he circled, John did not relent with the pressure as he ratchets up the earnestness of his mouth as well. Sherlock felt so damn resplendent beneath him.

Nonsensical words came from Sherlock unraveling as John lubed a second finger, adding it as well. Devoid of their clothing, they had broken into a light sheen. John was certainly enjoying the quality it had brought to their exploration. He was going to have Sherlock this way; wanted him to experience the light rimming that had turned into muffled begging and pleading for so much more. John could not deny Sherlock any pleasure, but he did know he did not want to be too swift with the stretching or use of his lover’s body. Returning his mouth to Sherlock’s engorged cock, he dragged his teeth lightly down the shaft as he re-enveloped the hot flesh into his mouth.


End file.
